The Flock Meets Camp-Halfblood
by emmarocks44
Summary: The flock finally figures out one of their parents. Which so happens to be the greek Gods. Three out of the flock are the most powerful demi-gods in this decade. They get one life threatening mission. Save Mount Olympus from destruction and find Dr. Martinez. Will Max find her love for Fang? Will Nudge finally find someone? Read to find out. Rated T cause I'm unsure of what will go
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on this site so please don't hate **** Enjoy! (The first chapter is going to be short.) I do NOT own the Maximum Ride characters and Percy Jackson crew. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

**Max's POV**

Flying, fighting, hiding. Its feels like it's repeating over and over again every single day. Anyways, I'm the famous Maximum Ride. Yes some may not know me but I'm the girl that saved the world from total destruction.

Let me explain to the few people who don't know whom my family and I am. I'm Maximum Ride; I'm the leader of the flock, also known as my family. It consists Fang; my best friend, Iggy; the bomb making extraordinaire, Nudge; the All Nudge All the Time host, Gazzy; Iggy's sidekick and has a bad digestive hence his name, and my baby Angel; the mind reading/ controlling girl. Then we have my Mom Mrs. Martinez; a vet (how ironic) and my half-sister Ella Martinez; also Iggy's girlfriend.

So lets get to the present now. We just finished fighting off the last of the erasers. So people who didn't read my last books wouldn't know what kind of erasers you use to erase your mistakes. The kind that kidnap or kill escaped experiments. Also, known as us.

" Could we go to Dr. Martinez's house Max? " Angel asked sweetly.

" Yes sweetie. I needed to ask her something anyway. "

We were just down the street from her new house in Long Island. So we walked there like every other teens and children in this neighborhood. There were trees with pink flowers on them along the sidewalk, which is making you feel like you're in a fairy-tale. The road was repaved, black as night. It felt magical.

I felt a hand on my waist. I turned and saw it was Fang.

"You know you kept on walking past Dr. Martinez's house right?" Fang asked chuckling.

"Oh oops I just thought the view felt I don't know. Magical?" I told him.

"Yes is does. Now come on everyone is waiting."

He took his hand off of my waist took my hand and started running down the street to my mom's house.

"Hey mom!" I told her giving her a hug. "Where's everyone?"

"Hi Max, and everyone is inside hanging out. Well Angel and Gazzy fell asleep." She told me while smiling. "I see you two have gotten close"

I looked down and noticed Fang and I were still holding hands. I blushed and we pulled are hands apart.

"We aren't-" I started but got cut off by a loud bang coming from the back yard.

Everyone ran outside the house. They looked like they have seen a ghost.

"Mom? What's happening?" I asked kind of freaked myself as I saw

"Max, sweetie I need to tell you something." My mom said calmly. "You're not normal."

"I already knew that!" I yelled because the booming was getting louder.

"Max get everyone out of here!" she screamed.

Then it appeared.

**Should I continue or no. Please tell me in reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry for the wait I haven't had time to write because of school, cheer, back stage crew, and other pointless shit. Sorry for my language. I'm just pissed at myself because my boyfriend just broke up with me and yea. I really loved him but he doesn't know I'm sad. So I hope to be more active. Also thank you for the 5 reviews I got. **** You guys are awesome. **** So I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MAXIMUM RIDE AND PERCY JACKSON CHARACTER! ONLY THE PLOT! And if you want a character in the story review this.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Godly parent:**

**What he/she looks like:**

**Bio:**

**So LETS GET THE SHOW ON THE ROAD!**

Fang's POV

Why I grabbed Max by the waist I got the fluttery feeling inside of me. I couldn't explain it. It felt- how should I say it… amazing? I felt like a normal teenage boy without having to be on the run from erasers. After that fluttery feeling went away I told decided to tell Max she kept on walking down the street.

"You know you kept on walking past Dr. Martinez's house right?" I asked chuckling.

"Oh oops I just thought the view felt I don't know. Magical?" She told me.

"Yes is does. Now come on everyone is waiting."

I took my hand off of her waist, took her hand and started running down the street to Dr. Martinez's house.

Max and Dr. Martinez started talking. I noticed our hands were still holding each other.

" I see you two have gotten close, " Dr. Martinez said while smiling.

We pulled our hands apart and I right when we did I missed the warmth and softness of her hand. Wait HOLD UP! Am I developing a crush on Max? My best friend and almost like my sister? Oh dear this is- Why did everyone just run out looking like they just saw someone naked or saw a ghost? I should start listening shouldn't I?

" Max I need to tell you something. " Dr. Martinez started.

I heard something coming.

" You aren't normal."

" I already knew that! " Max yelled over the booming.

" Get everyone out of here! " Dr. Martinez yelled.

The source of the booming showed itself. It was a huge monster with one eye. It grabbed Dr. Martinez.

" Max go! " Dr. Martinez screamed and she turned to dust.

Everyone started running. I looked at everyone and saw that Max was missing.

" MOM! " she screamed and charged to the monster.

I ran back to her and grabbed her. Once she was safely in my arms I started sprinting.

" Fang let me go! " She cried out.

" No not until we are save. " I told her gently.

I suspected her to keep on arguing but she just stayed silent. She leaned her head on my chest and cried softly. I felt like it was my fault. I hate seeing her so broken. I guess I do love her.

" Fang! There's a camp coming up! " Nudge yelled.

As we entered the entrance the monster tried to step in a force kept him out. Next thing I saw was Ella trying to come in but she couldn't.

" Ella come on! " Iggy said trying to get her in.

" Iggy I can't " She said trying again.

She started running but the monster got her and did the same thing that he did to Dr. Martinez.

" NO! " Max screamed and tried to leave my arms.

She was strangling hard. I need help to calm her down. Nudge and Iggy ran over.

" Hey shh " I said gently and stroked her hair as she cried into my shoulder. " You are alright we are alright."

" Not my mom and Ella. " she yelled clutching onto me tighter.

" What are you guys doing here? " A guy with bright green eyes said to us.


	3. Sorry :(

Hey I'm sorry for not posting but I just ran out of ideas for this story… I usually don't but I did so I may be cutting this story off and starting a new one similar to this but Max getting kicked out by Angel. So this is not goodbye because I'm writing a new story and going to be posting it today so I hope you enjoy that one it will be posted in the maximum ride place and will be called The Horrible Life of Maxerella. So have an amazing break! Bye!


End file.
